Storms, Silk and Sex
by Miniki Yushido
Summary: As the storm rages Rangiku can't sleep. She makes her way to her best friends bedroom and what starts as a companionable night turns into taunting as the heat rises and the silk comes off. Is this the night Gin finally makes love to his long-time crush?


Thunder rumbles across the purple sky as the storm encompasses the night. A flash of lightning appears, casting the bedroom in its hot glow. The bedroom's occupant, a striking woman full with curves and attitude, moans from her place in the bed, strawberry blonde hair sticking to her shoulders with sweat. As another, more violent, roar of thunder follows, making the very walls vibrate around her, the big-breasted woman jerks awake, a whimper passing through her plump lips. She looks around, cobalt eyes scanning the shadows of the room.  
Rangiku stands, grabbing a black silk robe from the floor and throwing it on, covering her naked form. After a moment of searching, she produces a pair of pink fuzzy socks from one of the drawers, putting them on and slowly walking from the room. She makes her way down the deserted hallway, hand trailing along the cold wood of the wall. Finally, the blonde reaches a plain black door with the 3rd Division's symbol and, unhesitatingly, opens it. Looking into the dark room, she calls out quietly.

"Gin? Gin, can I come in?"

Silence, then a sleepy, muffled voice, replies. "Rangiku? What are ya doing here?"

Rangiku chuckles with embarrassment. "Would it be wrong if I said that this storm is keeping me from my sleep?"

Gin sits up in bed, blanket falling to reveal him only in his boxers, a rather human world preference he'd picked up on while on a trip in Karakura town. He rubs his slitted eyes and stares at Rangiku blurrily through his tousled purplish-silver hair. He gives Rangiku a sleepy smile and lifts the blanket, inviting his friend to sleep next to him. Rangiku, not needing further encouragement, kicks off the socks and climbs in, snuggling close to Gin. The captain, glad for the darkness, blushes at the intimacy. He wraps his arms around the voluptuous woman companionably.

"I'll keep ya safe, scaredy cat." He smiles, kissing her temple.

Rangiku pouts, protesting. "I'm not scared! I just can't sleep, you fox-faced jerk!"

Gin just laughs as her small hand slaps his chest. "Well, now ya have me. Get some sleep, 'kay?"

"'Kay."

Gin sighs, knowing now that he will not be able to sleep, only stay awake, thoughts of touching his bedmate running through his head as he puts strong restraint on his body. He tries not to focus on the warmth of her skin or the rise and fall of her breasts against him as she breathes. Finally, Gin gets his mind and body under control and he calms down. He lets his limbs gradually loosen and sighs comfortably. Just as he thinks she's asleep, he hears her mumble something into his neck, her breath tickling along his collarbone provocatively.

"This silk is so hot, it's sticking to me. I have to take it off."

The curvaceous woman sits up and, in one graceful movement, lets the black fabric slither from her shoulders. Gin's breath hisses out between his lips. He'd seen his friend naked before, but never this close, never like this. So close, if he just reached out his hand he'd be able to touch to caress, to… Rangiku's blue eyes travel the short distance to his, a smile fluttering on her lips.

"Much better." Then, almost shyly, she asks, "Will you hold me?"

Gin nods silently, too stunned for words. He holds in a gasp as Rangiku turns away and fits the curve of her body to his. A silent mewling catches in his throat as she wiggles against him. As she continues to adjust, Gin's breath begins to come out in pants. Finally, he speaks up, voice pleading.

"Rangiku, please stop."

Rangiku giggles, moving more. "But I'm not comfy yet." She suddenly flips over, exposed body touching Gin's, sending a burning trail racing through the soul reaper. "I'll try this."

Rangiku shifts against him, eliciting small shocks from the silver-haired man. She giggles playfully, her leg coming between his. Her knee brushes his clothed erection, rubbing sensually, she herself seemingly being oblivious to its existence. Gin's eyes close, his very being shaking with want. Rangiku sniffles, trying to suppress a laugh.

"I just can't seem to get comfortable."

Gin, growling, grabs her by the wrists and strattles her hips. "There. I'm comfortable."

The blonde gasps, her azure eyes wide. She whimpers as Gin's mouth assaults her neck, a barrage of kisses and nips. The violet-haired man runs his hand along her body, moaning at the feel of her velvety skin. So long, so long he'd wanted to touch, to taste… Gin pulls back, eyes wide as he registers Rangiku's whimpers.

"Rangiku! I'm sorry; I lost control. I shouldn't have attacked ya like that." He strokes her cheek, trying to reassure her.

The naked woman sniffles, trying to regain composure. Gin continues to speak, babbling.

"I'll just sleep over here. Rangiku, I promise ya this will never happen again. I won't lay a hand on ya."

She suddenly wraps her arms around his neck, crushing her lips against his. Gin gasps, shocked, and then kisses her back. Slowly, the lithe man deepens the kiss, careful not to be forceful. Rangiku makes a small sound of pleasure against his lips, opening complicity as his tongue begs for entrance. As they break away, both shinigami's breath is shaky.

Gin, looking down at Rangiku, is puzzled. "But, I thought ya didn't want this. Ya were whimpering, and ya—"

Rangiku places a finger to his lips, silencing him. "You misread. I was just surprised at how aggressive you were. You've never done anything like that before."

"One can only resist for so long." Gin smiles, a sly look on his face. "Do ya want me to do it again?"

The blonde, hardly getting a nod out, gasps as Gin's lips hungrily fall upon hers again. Her moan is muffled by his mouth as his slender hand travels up Rangiku's large breasts, stroking them and toying playfully at the nipples. Rangiku takes the captain's bottom lip between hers, sucking on it sensually. Her own hands massage Gin's hips, working the boxers down his muscled legs. He kicks them off, almost purring as his member touches the warm skin of Rangiku's abdomen.

"Rangiku. I don't know how much more of this I can take." Gin thrusts against her, biting his lip and cursing at the taunting feel of the friction of their bodies.

The blonde smiles, hips moving with his. "Oh really?"

Gin snarls, pinning her roaming hands above her head. He slips down, the head of his cock pressing enticingly against her moist entrance. Rangiku gasps, feeling a gush of heat escape her. Gin's eyes widen and he smiles wickedly. Rangiku blushes, looking away.

"And how long have you wanted this? You're already so wet."

Rangiku keeps her eyes averted. "Much longer than you'd think."

Gin takes her chin and guides her lips to his. He lets his hands play down her sides, taking time to massage her breasts along the way. Without breaking the kiss Gin places a hand on the bed close to their hips, while he guides the other ever downward, slipping it smoothly between their bodies. He runs a single finger along her wet clit slowly, nearly purring as she shudders against him. He inserts first one, then two fingers into her, smiling as she writhes against him.

"G-Gin!" Rangiku jerks against him, eyes wide.

"Shh, ya gotta be quiet Matsumoto, don't wake my squad up." Gin's smile widens, "You're so tight, it makes me glad I decided to loosen ya before hand."

Rangiku blushes, letting her head fall back onto the pillows. Her breath becomes short as Gin's fingers explore inside of her, finding all her most pleasurable of spots. Moans escape the blondes pink lips as the thunder rolls through the room, mixing into the melody of it all. She feels him speeding up, repeatedly drawing more moans from her.

"Gin, I won't be able to take much more, please..." Rangiku looks up at him, her eyes clouded with passion, the lightening reflecting itself in her eyes.

"Tell me Rangiku, what do ya want from me?"

"I... Gin, I want to feel you, please. I need you inside of me."

Gin strokes her cheek, his blue eyes meeting hers. Readjusting his position, he slips into her, slowly filling her. They both let out a gasp at the sensation. Gin watches as her face tightens slightly, her eyes screwing shut and he stops, letting her become accustomed to this new sensation. He kisses her lips softly, smoothing her hair from her face.

"Ya okay Rangiku? It doesn't hurt too bad does it?" Gin's voice holds a hint of concern, causing Rangiku to meet his eyes.

"N-no, I'm okay. I just... I'm not used to this." Rangiku looks away shyly.

Gin smiles, kissing her again. "Don't worry, you'll enjoy it. I'm not gonna break ya."

Rangiku sighs, letting the tension in her body slowly fade. Gin feeling this begins to slowly move, letting himself retract to the tip before fully entering her again. As he feels her relaxing he smiles, feeling her adjusting to his body. Running his hands along her legs he lightly touches her knees, guiding her legs around his torso as he better positions himself. His eyes close with pleasure as Rangiku begins to moan again, moving with his thrusts.

Rangiku gasps, letting her legs tighten around Gin's hips. Her eyes widen as she hears Gin moan and he picks up the pace, his thrusts becoming more persistent. The blonde lets her hips roll against his, bringing their bodies closer. Gin growls sensually in her ear, nipping her neck in response. Sudddenly he sits up, his hands dragging her hips forward, until she's sitting on his lap.

"Gin!-" Rangiku cuts off with a startled moan as Gin's grip tightens on her hips.

"I can't take anymore Rangiku, I want ya too much." Gin brings his mouth to her chest, letting his lips caress the curve of her breast.

Rangiku's breath catches as Gin begins moving her rapidly against him, his mouth torturing her breasts. His thrusts become rougher, his shaft becoming completely encased within the warmth of her. Rangiku lets her hands run through his hair, pulling softly. Rangiku feels herself melting, her senses shutting down with pleasure. Gin's mouth finally breaks from her breast, his breath coming in ragged pants.

"Rangiku, I, I can't-"

The busty woman puts her finger to his lips, silencing him. "It's okay, just do it, please."

Gin kisses her, his arms coming to encircle her shoulders, pulling her close, continuing his pace. He continues thrusting, feeling his long-time friend begin to buck against him in pleasure. Gin gasps, kissing her neck to keep from shouting her name. His eyes widen before rolling back as he feels her tighten, causing his muscles to spasm. With another deep thrust he feels himself begin to cum, filling her to the brim.

"Rangiku!" Gin slowly brings them down, slipping out of her and feeling their combined juices drip across his thighs.

Rangiku shudders, her body almost numb with pleasure. Gin, kicking the comforter off the bed, pulls her close as he lays down, letting her head fall onto his chest. The blonde gladly curls into him, her breathing still coming in short, uneven gasps. Gin strokes her hair, letting his body relax. Rangiku looks up at him, her eyes heavy.

"Did... was that what you thought it would be like?" Rangiku's voice is quiet against the sound of the rain on the windows.

Gin looks down at her, smile forming on his lips. "Rangiku, I could never have thought it would be so good."

Rangiku blushes, letting her eyes close at his words. "Then I'm glad."

Gin chuckles softly into the darkness, kissing her forehead gently, "Good. Rangiku, you're Captain won't be happy ya came here, so ya should get some sleep so you're ready to deal with it in the morning."

Rangiku laughs sleepily, "Captain Hitsugaya's never happy with me, so I'm not too worried. If anything I'll just offer him some of my special candies and he'll forget the whole thing."

Gin just shakes his head, pulling her closer as the storm subsides.


End file.
